


加州星河

by YIYI8877



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIYI8877/pseuds/YIYI8877
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 11

宁河这个人，有一千种可能性让人为他神魂颠倒。

爱上艾星，大概是那一千零一种可能。

他天性是个多情浪漫的人，艾星给他的爱如火如荼，他也自愿陪着他燃烧。他们之间并非没有隐忧，可是恋爱初期的激情似火掩盖了一切涌动暗潮，让人无暇多想。宁河在相处中慢慢揣摩到艾星的偏爱，有时甚至会有意投其所好。

艾星在恋爱方面道行尚浅，宁河又是个中高手。一旦他着意用心，艾星根本招架不住。

偌大的一栋别墅里，佣人周姐和小蔡除了固定时间打扫卫生，轻易不上二三楼的卧室。艾星和宁河这两位少爷怀揣的秘密于是越来越多，从最初的针锋相对到如今在外人眼里日渐和睦，很快进展到同吃同睡，处处关照彼此。

周姐在艾家做了快十年的帮佣，也见到艾星在生母过世后愈显凉薄的性情，本来十分心痛他时常独来独往缺少亲人关爱。这段时日以来却发觉他和宁河同处时脸上常有笑意，就连说话的声调也不如过去冰冷，便觉得新来的这位少爷是个解意的妙人。

这晚艾星在房间写功课，宁河在影音房里完善游戏音乐的后期音效。艾星忙完自己的事去楼下找他，推开虚掩的房门，看见书桌上电脑闪着荧光，宁河靠在一旁的小沙发里已经睡着。

他轻轻走过去，蹲下身，“哥、怎么睡这儿？”

宁河懵然之中听见他的声音，眼睛没有睁开，一只手抬起来，勾在了艾星的脖子上。

艾星想去抱他起来，但是半蹲的姿势不易发力，反被宁河带倒在沙发里。

宁河刚才是真的睡着了，被艾星唤到半醒的感觉让他在朦胧里生出无限眷恋，于是若有若无地厮磨着艾星的脖颈，伸出舌尖舔舐那处突出的喉结。温热湿润的吻来回撩拨，在干燥敏感的皮肤上激起一串细微电流。

艾星浑身一紧，声音随之低哑下去，“哥，你这样弄我...一会儿怎么收场...？”

艾星勾着笑，眼睛睁开了，浅色的眸子里荡漾着细碎的水纹。

“William，”他看进艾星眼底，“你想我怎么收场？”

艾星的一只手已经探到他衣下，慢慢掐揉他的腰，断续地回吻他，“哥，你给我个时间。什么时候你觉得准备好了......我随时可以。”

宁河觉得他求爱的样子凶猛又可爱，手指插入他的发丝间，说，“艾星，你多大？成年了吗？”

艾星反手在裤袋里掏出一只FENDI的小怪兽皮夹，埋头继续吻着宁河，一面把皮夹塞给他——示意他自己看。

宁河把皮夹举高翻开，手里揪着艾星的短发试图将他带离一点，“你挡着我的视线了......”继而看清了塞在卡槽里那张驾驶证上的出生日期，轻喟道，“宝贝，你才十七呢，还有三个月成年。我怎么能对未成年高中生下手？”

艾星的凶猛已经全数变作楚楚可怜，抱着宁河不肯起来，“......我再等三个月会不会欲火焚身而亡？”

宁河被他在后脊和腰侧揉得有些发软，一只手移到他身下，轻声说，“我帮你吧，其他的，等你过完生日再说。”

说完，压着他的后脑开始深吻他，手下隔着布料，自下而上慢慢摩挲。

艾星的呼吸渐渐重了，宁河感觉到手里硬挺起来的东西尺寸相当可观，不由得掌心收紧，握住顶部来回打转，一面声音低软而含混地说，“好大......”

艾星就算在外面表现得如何沉稳收敛，内心里总归只是个热血沸腾的十七岁少年，这短短两字看似无意，却将那种隐秘而强烈的快感一下拨到了最敏锐的点上。

他咬着宁河颤抖湿润的唇瓣和舌尖，带着他的手与自己的那一处滚烫的来源直接交握，哑声说，“再快一点......”

宁河顺应着他的节奏，技巧很好的给他满足。他们在不算宽敞的双人沙发上激吻交缠，分享彼此的热度，将呼吸心跳都混乱无序又炽热甜蜜地融在一起。

最后，宁河被艾星倏然拥紧，听见他发出一声低喊，掌心里迅速融满了热流。

他轻轻揉他的头，以犬齿磨啃着他肩上紧实的肌肉，留下一串浅淡的牙印。艾星体内迸发的烈焰似乎从这些齿印里慢慢释尽了余温，最后得以平复下来。

他嗅着宁河身上熟悉的淡香水尾调，低声说，“哥，谢谢。”

宁河眼神温柔地看他，一手搂着他的肩颈，一手轻揉他的耳廓，“不谢。”


	2. Chapter 15

宁河下车的瞬间，声控灯又亮起，久在暗中的两个人都被突如其来的灯光照得有些晃神。  
艾星在下意识闭眼前似乎看到宁河伸手扶了扶墙，等他再睁开，那抹清俊的身影已经转进屋内。

艾星略晚半分钟进门，没有预料艾成锦就站在玄关处等着自己。他本来以为要被父亲追究连续晚归的行为，事先想好的托辞已经备在嘴边，艾成锦开口说的却是另一件事，“学校想让你参加全国高中生知识竞赛，还想让你牵头组队，你知道吗？”  
艾星十分诧异他从哪里得知这个消息，跟着点了头，说知道。  
艾成锦打量着他，“Mr.Garcia今天电话给我来了通电话，让我想办法说服你代表学校参赛。”  
艾星一心惦记宁河，对这个老师三番五次跟他提及的比赛毫无兴趣，但艾成锦毕竟是他爹，这时他只能耐着性子听完。  
艾成锦端着长辈的架势问他，“你怎么打算？”  
艾星如实以告，“没什么兴趣。”  
艾成锦眉头皱紧，“William你是不是太骄傲了？学校给你机会，让你为校增光，那是多少同学求之不得，你怎么这么没有远见？”

艾星一贯受不了艾成锦这种夹枪带棒的说话方式，可是一转念想到自己和宁河之间暗度陈仓的感情，还有被蒙在鼓里的双方父母，隐隐生出一丝愧疚，难得拿出耐心解释了一回。  
他先给艾成锦介绍背景，“这个比赛已经被犹太和印度血统的学生垄断了将近十届，本身没有创新内容，纯粹靠背题。我了解过题库的容量，大概要背出上万个知识点，才有可能带队闯入决赛。其中大部分知识都很偏门，比如二战时期死亡的德国士兵最多死于哪一条战线？答案是欧洲东线战场。您想一想这种知识，我这辈子除了参赛再也不会用到第二次，实在没必要浪费时间。”  
他又转而分析校方的动机，“学校老师已经尝试了两三年都没把一个团队组建起来，这才让我出面想办法。学生都知道这是吃力不讨好的事，拿奖的可能微乎其微；如果拿不到，花出去的时间成本谁来弥补？”  
最后他综合自身情况，“我马上要参加SAT（美国高考）的考试，现在开发的游戏也有投资方准备入场，如果想就此做强做大，我还有很多需要学习的地方。一旦被这个比赛拖累几个月，耽误的大事就多了。”  
艾星分析得有条不紊，艾成锦一时找不出理由反驳。可他毕竟在电话里满口答应过老师，只能缓下口气劝说儿子，“Mr.Garcia为这件事专程打给我，说明对你的重视，你是不是再考虑一下？”

艾星揣着心上人，不愿在这儿跟艾成锦虚耗，随口应承下来。艾成锦放他上楼休息，艾星起先走得很快，上到二楼又刻意放轻了脚步，好像唯恐宁河听到。  
整条走廊都黑着，只有那扇半掩着的房门透出一丝光亮，似在引他入彀。  
艾星停在门前，手抬起来还没有敲下，方才宁河说过的话重又闪回脑中。可惜字句不成乱作一团，尤其那一句“.....也是我的第一次”，余音犹在耳畔，艾星想着想着，整个人都不禁燥热起来。  
他抬手在门上扣了两下，不等里面应声，直接推门而入。  
宁河正准备洗澡，上身的毛衣和T恤都脱了，只穿着一条牛仔裤，弯着腰从抽屉里拿取换洗衣物。  
艾星没想到门后的柔光之下竟是一幅如此引人遐想的图景，视线凝聚在那截劲瘦的腰身和隐约可见的腰窝处，又顺着清晰修长的脊骨慢慢上移。  
宁河迎着注视一转头，掉入他那双如墨深眸里，来不及开口让他出去，艾家少爷已经反手扣住房门，再不忘搭上第二层锁，一面勾着笑，一面冲宁河说，“门也不锁，这是在等我呢。”  
——他平日演惯了好学生的样子，此刻把伪装都卸了，并无刻意之下也有七八分的放肆撩人。

宁河后悔晚矣，收不回自己刚在车里说的那些不经过大脑的话，更不料这位天不怕地不怕的祖宗竟会直接跟进卧室。  
艾星锁好门，又叫了他一声“哥”，单单一字听似随意，宁河却从中觉出沉沉情意与情欲。他一贯的凌厉口齿维持不住，支吾地问，“艾叔叔、他不是找你有事么？”  
艾星缓步到他跟前，笑容疏懒，“已经聊完了。”  
宁河移开视线，长睫覆下，“那就早点睡吧。”  
艾星站在他跟前，不疾不徐，“我今天为了你差点跟人打架，你就这么赶我走？”  
宁河裸着上身，手里抓了两件换洗单衣，在艾星的注视下渐渐感到自己无所遁形。少年投来的目光仿若实体、带着炙人热度，一点一点在他皮肤上烙下痕迹。  
——渴。他不自觉地干咽，喉结微微滚动。说不清道不明地，好像急需一个吻或拥抱才能缓解。

宁河其实有意退让，不想跟着艾星一点就着。可是话一出口，只让艾星觉得莫名勾挠，就听得宁河说，“家里人都还醒着，你就非得挑这个时间？找刺激也不是这么个找法。”  
艾星心想，真不是自己年轻气盛欠缺定力，而是宁河实在太美太诱人——单是听他说说话自己就快硬了。他顺手脱下外套要给宁河搭上，不料对方推挡不从，反被他一把捆紧，继而直接搂起，将人塞进了柜门半开的衣橱里。  
“艾星！？”宁河陡然跌入柜中，慌乱之下提高了音量。  
艾星将他捂住，掌心里盖着他柔软的唇瓣，在狭小空间里一寸一寸迫近，沉着声，“别叫啊哥，万一房间隔音不好呢。”  
不待宁河回神，他的另只手已经探到宁河身下，开始搓揉抚弄。  
宁河脚下顿时不稳，脱了力向后靠倒，半埋在挂起的衣衫间，眉目隐隐绰绰看不分明，反倒添了几分犹抱琵琶半遮面的诱惑。他伸手欲阻止艾星进一步侵犯，衣柜却在他们推搡之间发出异响，这下宁河不敢再动，艾星愈加嚣张，松开了捂在宁河嘴上的那只手，不由分说地附身吻他。一边是上下套弄的动作未停，一边又顺着宁河光滑背脊慢慢下抚，直到探入紧实股间。

宁河在交往中向来是被迁就追捧的那一个，感情里总是他予取予夺进退自如，哪里见过艾星这种先斩后奏的流氓。他那根半挺的分身被少年握紧，后面也被手指慢慢抵开，慌乱之下在艾星的唇舌间含糊求饶，“别、别这样，艾星...让我缓缓......”  
艾星不让他脱身，边吻边说，“原来还没人碰过你，那我要先预订下来。”  
说着，手下动作加快，牙齿含咬着宁河的下唇，笑容恶劣地问他，“哥...你说，从哪里开始？我给你留多少个吻痕才够宣告所有权？”  
宁河抬脚踹他，被他眼明手快地摁住，继而又压上去与宁河贴得更紧，慢慢往宁河耳中吹气，压低声音，“哥你消消气，那里要是踢坏了，以后没人伺候你让你舒服。要撒气咱们换个地方。”  
然后顺着宁河的脖颈，极有耐心地印吻、吮吸，留下深深浅浅的各种痕迹。  
宁河咬着牙，不肯让自己呻吟出声，手里抓着艾星的短发，感到少年正慢慢地下沉，又觉得自己的灵魂好像也跟着他一起堕落了。最后他的牛仔裤被艾星拽下，连同内裤一起滑落至脚踝。宁河在迷乱之中垂眼看去，已经半跪在他身前的少年也同时抬眸，他们隔着无数拂动的衣料，在这处狭小空间里视线交缠。  
继而是一种让宁河彻底失控的快感蔓延开来，来得急切发烫，令他难以自持，无助地抬手挡脸，喉间发出破碎的喘息和低叫。

同为男性的好处就是，即使毫无经验也知道怎么样让对方快乐。  
艾星当然是第一次为别人口，宁河微颤的身体和呻吟鼓励了他，让他将自己的欲望都放置一边，一心只想让对方享受。他知道这段关系点燃了前十七年积攒下的爱与热望，可是直到跪地为宁河而做的这一刻，他才发觉自己竟已到了如此贪嗔眷恋的境地。  
他对宁河有着可怕的占有欲，总想不顾一切将他置于自己的掌控之下——不管是身体抑或精神。  
宁河大概也有很久不曾自渎，艾星没有花费多长时间，就让他射了。  
他在宁河颤抖着往下滑落时，扣住了他的腰。宁河则就势下去捧他的脸，不让他咽下那些浊液，颤着声说，“乖，不要吞......”  
说着将一只手指挤入艾星口中，另只手抓起刚才落在柜中的干净衣物，替他擦拭。

经过一番仓促收拾，艾星揽着宁河坐在衣柜里。宁河浑身赤裸遍布红痕，就连大腿内侧都有艾星留下的齿印；艾星却一身齐整，衣衫不乱，环抱着怀中人，不时垂头亲吻他的侧颊。  
宁河本来还想帮他解决，艾星却说，“不用了，你也累了，我一会儿去冲个澡就行。”  
宁河在这一个多月的交往进程中，不断感受到艾星的好，而且觉得对方似乎越来越好，让他沉溺甚至不可自拔。可是眼下这个相拥靠坐的姿势，又在不经意间触动了他的某根神经。  
他将自己的手搭在艾星的手上，轻喟，“我们在这个家里，是不是就像关在一个不能见人的柜中？待在里面可以亲密无间，一旦走出去就要冠冕堂皇地做回家人。”  
艾星沉默少倾，才说，“不会的，哥。我知道你和你妈妈感情很深，不愿揭开我们这一层关系刺激她。那就再等等，我很快就会变得强大，强大到你不用再为这种事情担心。”

宁河先是一怔，而后转身将艾星抱住，双膝跪在他曲起的两腿之间，沉声说，“艾星，你已经做得很好了，也让我为你努力一次。”  
顿了顿，不等艾星说话，他又带了几分无奈道，“只是我们以后能不能稍加收敛，家里毕竟还有其他人，万一开门进来撞见了，这要怎么解释......”  
这下轮到艾星笑了，他的肩膀微微抽动，深邃眼中闪过通透碎光，一面抱紧宁河将他捂暖，一面贴在他耳边对他说，“哥，我有个秘密要告诉你。”


	3. Chapter 19

宁河一下子有点慌。推挡出去的手显然是毫无作用了，反倒像是欲迎还拒。  
艾星一手搂着他，一手托住他的后脑，迫使他抬头看向自己，问他，“......可以吗？”  
宁河不知该怎么回应，呼吸变得急促难安，他很想让艾星冷静一点，可又觉得他们之间从一开始就很失控。艾星渴望占有爱情里的一切，他自己又何尝不是。  
艾星仅余的一点耐心很快耗尽，低头啃咬宁河的唇，“不说话、那就是默许了。”说完就要抱他起来。  
宁河用力将他摁住，说，“别抱了，这里还有监控。”——其实他们在监控范围里做了太多荒唐事，早不差这一件。  
艾星并没有勉强他，两手撑在他身旁，样子很霸道，神情却还有几分温和，好像在等宁河发话。宁河长睫垂落，避开对方仿佛带有炙人热度的视线，问，“去你卧室？”  
少年薄唇勾挑，应了一声，“好。”

他们从客厅转入回廊，又走上通往二楼的楼梯。短短半分钟的路，两个人都没有说话。别墅里寂静无声，甚至整个社区都已陷入深眠，他们却能听到自己胸腔里心如擂鼓。也不知是被什么牵引着，好像要这样执迷不悟地拖着彼此一起滚落火坑。  
艾星手压门把的同时，已经控制不住地去吻宁河。  
宁河没有躲闪，主动给他回应。他们湿润的舌勾缠在一起，带着似乎压抑了很久的情绪，舔舐撕咬着对方，就这样一直从门外吻进屋内。

艾星将宁河带倒在床上时，宁河撑着仅存的理智，微喘着说，“先把门锁了。”  
艾星贴身压着他，手指穿过他的发丝，将他整个钉在床上不能动弹。因为不舍得从他身上离开，于是软声哄着，“没人会进来的......”  
然后不由分说开始脱他的衣服，先是那件饰有小狗图案的外衣，而后是贴身衬衣。艾星没有耐心一颗一颗解扣，只松掉衬衣领口的两颗，手下就突然发力，将一串扣子全部崩开。宁河胸前光滑细腻的大片皮肤立刻展露在他眼前，借着百叶窗外透入的稀薄光线，还能看到前一晚留下的零星吻痕。  
艾星只觉热血瞬时涌上大脑，躺在身下的恋人美得让他屏息失神，像是一尊纯洁通透、泛着柔和光晕的白瓷，可是那些属于他的印记又隐含了宁河不为人知的另一面。

半年前那个夏夜积攒的眷恋与冲动，经过时间陈酿，到了今晚终于如火如荼地挣脱了一切桎梏。  
艾星以两指捻起宁河胸前的一点红晕，慢慢在指腹间搓揉，继而听到宁河仰头发出低吟，声调发颤地叫他，“艾星，不要......”  
可是那种细密酥软的快感又将脆弱的意志攫住了，宁河的身体不由自主地迎合上去，似乎想要获得更多爱抚。  
艾星以亲吻代替手指，低头含弄着那两处小巧敏感的乳尖。同时将手伸到宁河的后背，顺着孤挺的脊骨慢慢往下摸索，最后隔着裤料掌握了宁河浑圆的臀瓣。  
宁河今晚喝了不少酒，身体异常敏感，被少年揉得燥热难耐，伸手抚摸艾星的脸，手指随之扣入他口中，一边任他连同着乳尖一起舔弄，一边乞求，“艾星，我好难受......”  
艾星被他软声的嘤咛勾得按捺不住，手下胡乱地脱掉了宁河身上仅余的衣物，将他修长的双腿压开，推抵到胸前，低头再次吻他。  
“哥...我没有经验，你如果难受就告诉我......”  
他以湿润舌尖舔舐宁河红肿的唇，等待对方给自己回应。宁河抬手将艾星揽紧，在唇齿厮磨间挑起眼睫看向他，“没事的，我喜欢你为我偶尔失控一次......”

这句话就如同解除了最后一道禁令，将那个还留有一丝顾虑的少年彻底推入情欲的狂潮。残存的约束、理智，都被吞没了，只剩下原始热烈的渴望在体内驱使。  
艾星从床头柜里翻出一瓶润滑剂，挤了些裹在指上，顺着宁河被抬高的大腿往下，摸到那处紧致诱人的穴口，急切地将一根手指塞入，艰难地进出几次后，又添上第二根。  
随着动作的加快，宁河蹙眉发出呜咽，起先他还能忍受这种痛楚与快感交织的折磨，直到倏然感到那根粗硕发硬的性器已经抵在自己后穴，突然本能地撑坐起来想要退缩，却被艾星扣住胯骨，拽回身下。  
一声惊叫哽在宁河喉间，他还不及回神的一瞬，穴道已被强势捣开，忍耐到极限的少年毫无保留地将整根欲望推了进去。  
激痛像电流一般窜遍全身。宁河额间渗出细汗，浑身绷直，手下抓紧了床单，指节扣得发白。他微微张着嘴，发不出声音，甚至无法呼吸，觉得自己好像被生生撕裂了，那根巨大狰狞的性器几乎顶穿他的身体。

艾星推到最后一点时已是分寸难动，抱着宁河，哑声哄他，“哥，你夹得太紧了，这样我们做不下去……”  
宁河眼尾泛起稀薄水光，抬手掩住自己的脸，声音破碎，“你先别动......”  
他们在极致的欢愉和痛苦中慢慢适应着彼此的身体，滚烫的皮肤贴在一起，仿佛暗夜里烧出的一团火，让人欲罢不能。情潮往骨血里渗透涌动，就连呼吸里都是隐伏的火星。  
宁河的手指掐入艾星紧实的肩膀里，任他将自己的双腿掰得更开，一面忍着羞耻心，垂眼看着那根尺寸惊人的凶器在自己体内抽插碾转，不时从肠壁里带出粘稠的液体。不知怎么地，他突然被一种异样的快感击中，不由自主地发出轻哼，艾星立刻察觉到了，又尝试再次顶弄，继续刺激那敏感的一点，“是这里么、哥...？”  
宁河已然说不出话来，艾星却感到自己下面被收缩的穴肉咬得更紧，知道找对了地方，于是再也控制不住，抓起宁河的双腿架在自己腰上，开始更为凶狠的侵犯。

宁河很快就被他肏得带了哭腔，神情涣散地叫他的名字。艾星伸手扳住他的脸，指腹来回抚弄那两瓣鲜艳湿润的唇，略带邪恶的问宁河，“那些听过你唱歌的人，知道你在床上这么放荡地求你弟弟操你么…？”  
宁河受他钳制，挣脱不开，后穴的抽插又丝毫不减，带着颤声回应，“他们不知道……只有你、你知道……”  
说着，迷乱失神的美人微微勾起唇角，有些故意又肆意地叫着，“艾星、艾星……”

艾星被他这样诱惑的吟叫引得彻底失控，一手握住他的双腕压过头顶，不让他自渎，一手扣着他的双颊迫使他张嘴，低下头含住他探出的舌尖，用力的吮吸搅弄，带着他一起攀上情欲的高峰。  
那根粗大虬结的柱体在湿热紧窒的穴道里连续抽插了不知多少下，宁河被吻得呼吸困难，呜咽着“我要射了…”  
两人紧贴的腹部感受到一股灼热的液体。宁河在艾星身下倏然绷紧，而后抑制不住地颤抖喷射，然而艾星并没有停下，在宁河高潮的瞬间仍然大开大合地冲撞着那处已经收缩痉挛的后穴。  
房间里充斥着不忍耳闻的淫靡水声，宁河被干得几乎崩溃，生理性的泪水不断从眼尾滑落，却无法阻止少年挺进的频率。

他哀求对方停下，恍惚间听见艾星声音半哑地说，“哥...你好美，我要被你逼疯了......”  
旋即就被少年抱紧在怀中。宁河头皮发麻，咬紧下唇唯恐自己尖叫出声，艾星伸手掩住他的嘴，逞凶的性器连续撞击在他体内最深处。宁河在短短几分钟后迎来又一次高潮，同时感到一股热流喷洒在自己敏感脆弱的内壁上，将他整个灌满。

按照艾星的本意，今晚是不会轻易放过宁河。  
可是当他从那种宛如焰火炸裂般令人眩晕的余韵里稍微平复一点，想要揽起瘫软在床上的人，才发觉对方竟是浑身滚烫。  
艾星一下慌了，手指拂开宁河额前垂乱的头发，唤他的名字。  
宁河眉间微蹙，累得连眼睛都睁不开，“别碰我...让我睡一下......”  
艾星无奈又心疼，慢慢从他体内退出，准备抱他去浴室，“哥，你发烧了。”  
宁河躺在他怀里不说话。  
艾星又问，“是我弄的吗？”  
宁河这次答得很快，“是你。”  
——让一个喝得半醉的人坐车吹风，提心吊胆一整晚，又拖到床上一顿折腾，不发烧才怪。  
艾星刚才的乖张凶猛瞬时都收敛起来，一脸内疚地道歉，“对不起。”

艾星的卧室相连的盥洗室里没有浴缸，只有一个单独的淋浴房。他刚把宁河放在瓷砖地上，宁河腿软不稳，又被他一把捞回来。  
热水从喷头涌出，宁河很快被淋湿，发丝滴着水，脸颊反而更红了。发烧的感觉让他整个人都有些迷糊又莫名生气，只想将艾星推出空间有限的淋浴房，不愿和他待在一处。  
艾星不敢与他拉扯，怕把他弄伤，一手挡住他的推拉，一手将他扶稳，说，“你都站不住了，还推我做什么？一起洗吧。”然后趁势伸手探入他股间，想帮他把留在里面的精液引导出来。

宁河生平没有经历过这么羞耻的时刻，扭动着要从艾星手里逃脱，“你别来，让我自己弄......”  
可是他的两条腿完全不争气，艾星刚一松手，他就向下滑倒。艾星也有点着急，拽起他一下压在玻璃墙上，说，“好好站着别动。”  
说完，两手扣住他的腰骨，自己则在他身后跪了下去。宁河还不明白发生了什么，转头的一瞬才发觉艾星正掰开后面，舌尖舔上了那处还流着浊液的后穴。  
宁河浑身发软，两手攀着湿滑的玻璃，颤着声说，“别舔了艾星…脏……”  
艾星埋在他臀间，用手指也用舌头一点一点帮他清理干净。当他站起来洗脸时，发现宁河眼尾泛红，样子好像很委屈，于是笑着去揉他的脸，“怎么跟哭了一样？”  
宁河情绪复杂，声音半哑地说，“你对我做过的事，不可以再对其他人做。”  
艾星皱眉，将他拉到怀里，“你烧傻了吧，脑子里都在想些什么？”

宁河觉得艾星说得没错，他们就像两个傻子。只有傻子才会用这种方式相爱。他们在外人眼中都是头脑聪明又光鲜亮丽的人，却为了彼此甘愿躲在不能见光的角落里爱得这般卑微。

后来宁河吃了退烧药，和艾星躺在一张床上。在他快要睡去前，艾星磨蹭着他还有些发热的额头，说，“今天早上是不是在电话里答应过我，要当面和我说些好听的话？”  
宁河缓缓睁开眼，沉默少倾，方才开口，“艾星，我以前也对别人说过很多不走心的甜言蜜语，不愿再用那种套路哄骗你。虽然我们没有在一起很久，但我爱你，以后也想一直爱下去。”  
艾星听后心满意足，低声说，“哥，我第一次给你了，你要对我负责。”  
宁河觉得他偶尔撒娇的样子实在可爱，一条细白的手从被子里伸出，揉着艾星刚刚洗过还有些柔软的发，哄道，“负责，当然负责。睡吧。”


	4. Chapter 23

艾星的心思，宁河会不明白么？  
宁河当然明白。   
周围的学生已经完全聚集起来了。所有人都看着英挺冷静的艾星和俊美迷人的宁河。

他们不能说“这是我的男友”，但他们可以说“这是我哥”或者“这是我弟弟”。  
觉得悲哀么？可能有一点点吧。  
那种明明深爱而无法言表的刺痛。  
但是艾星没有在意，宁河也没有。他们还很年轻，可以自恃狂傲地对待所谓命运。

丹尼尔的表情有点崩溃。看样子已经不知道该从哪里问起。  
宁河对他还有些印象，大半年前那个盛夏的派对，他在邀请艾星的同时也邀请过丹尼尔，所以这时放低声音和他解释，“Wiliam不是有意瞒你，我妈妈和他爸爸刚订婚。我们算是…法律层面的兄弟吧……”  
艾星听着，有点坏地笑了一下，指指宁河，对丹尼尔说了一次，“真的吧？”  
他自己或许不觉得，可是在外人眼中，他这样子跟一个五岁小孩炫耀心爱的玩具差不多。  
宁河察觉到了，伸手拽一下艾星的衣袖，小声说，“别刺激你朋友了，你不想和他友尽于此吧。”

丹尼尔从小学认识艾星到现在，没见过他这样的表情，也没见过谁跟他这么亲近，忍不住心想，这到底是什么跟什么！？  
可是突然能够与宁河结识的感觉太过美妙，暂时掩盖了其他疑问。丹尼尔不假思索地说，“William这家伙有时候不爱搭理人，你要是当他哥哥可能会很辛苦了。”  
宁河笑了笑，或是觉得戴着帽子说话不礼貌，就把棒球帽摘下来拿在手里。周围的学生看清了他的脸，立刻开始交头接耳，“想不到真是Invisible的主唱！？”  
宁河侧过头看向艾星，打趣，“怎么办，看来风评不太好啊…？”然后又转向丹尼尔，“和他做朋友这么久，也辛苦你了。”  
丹尼尔想不到自己竟有一天能与偶像闲话家常，立刻原谅了艾星长达数月的隐瞒，拍着他的肩膀露出一脸傻笑，“William，你哥哥人真不错。”

艾星直接撇下丹尼尔，有点郁闷地拉着宁河往外走，说，“我在学校很受欢迎的，你别听他胡说。”  
宁河觉得这个举动太过亲昵了，将艾星的手从自己腕间抹掉，在游泳馆内光线昏暗的通道上停住，问艾星，“你和队友还要庆祝吧？要不我先回去？”  
艾星愣了一下，还来不及说什么。宁河抬眼看向他，确定四周没人能听见，又道，“艾星，你那些朋友都很聪明。我不想给你惹麻烦。”  
艾星好像明白了什么，宁河越是要撇开，他反而直接把人抵在了走道的墙上。  
“你刚才坐在观众席里都听见什么了...？”艾星问得直接，大有一种不说清楚就不让宁河抽身的架势。

宁河有点着急，不愿受制于他，更不想有人误会，却又像是被看穿了心事，语气有点逃避地说，“我至少听见半个年级的女生说想和你交往，还有人疑问你为什么一直不交女友。”  
艾星怔了怔，倏然笑起来。碍于身在公共场合，他没有那么放肆地去摸宁河的脸，只是在他的手臂上捏了捏，说，“哥、你这是吃醋了啊。”  
走道的一头，丹尼尔已经跟了进了，几乎在同时，从走道的另一头又涌入了长木高中游泳队的全体成员。  
聊天没法再继续下去，艾星抓紧宁河的一只手腕，迎着队友走过去。宁河想要挣脱，反被他握得更紧。  
其中有个女生队员指着宁河，发出难以置信的尖叫。她和丹尼尔一样，都是Invisible的乐迷。

艾星冲着有如复制粘贴一般全员懵掉的队友，说，“这是我哥。”然后指了一下被他牵住而不能脱身的宁河。  
九名队员的反应和几分钟前的丹尼尔如出一辙。只是顾及着艾星毕竟是刚刚带领他们杀出重围的队长，每个人都克制住了自己没有流露出“你是在说笑吧”的表情。  
直到丹尼尔走上前来，用一种好像叹气的口吻，对着他们点头道，“是真的。”  
宁河已经放弃反抗了。艾星勾起嘴角，低头看他，他随之抬头，满脸都写着“你开心就好”。  
当丹尼尔和那个女队员异口同声地邀请他参加今晚在学校餐厅举行的庆功宴时，宁河以眼神询问艾星：我还走得掉吗？  
艾星摇头，以眼神回答：走不掉了。

宁河最后只能跟着艾星去了庆功宴。  
全校有差不多一半的学生都聚集在餐厅里，宁河的出现为他们这无比梦幻的一天画上了一个堪为神奇的句号。

泳队教练和校长轮流上台讲了几句话，祝贺游泳队跻身决赛。然后餐厅开始放饭，还有几个学生带头唱了长木高中的校歌，总之整场气氛好得不行。宁河没吃什么东西，艾星也吃得很少，因为不断有人拿着手机过来要和他们合影。

后来那个游泳队的女队员小心翼翼地提议宁河可不可以唱一首歌。  
在这样的环境下，宁河没有拒绝的理由。  
他走到餐厅中间的立式钢琴边坐下，环顾那些年轻热切的脸，视线最后落在艾星身上，报出了歌名，“《City of Star》。”  
四周响起口哨和掌声，这是几年前包揽了奥斯卡和金球奖主要奖项的大热歌舞片《爱乐之城》的主题曲之一。大家都认为宁河只是随意选了一首轻快明亮的曲目作为献唱，却不知道这首歌里暗含着艾星的中文名。

宁河弹出一段熟悉的低音前奏，微微低下头，开始唱，“City of stars，Are you shining just for me？”（星光的城，你是否只会为我闪耀？）  
艾星隔着半间餐厅，看着他昳丽动人的侧影，耳畔回响着清澈干净的歌声，不自觉地在袖中将双手攥紧成拳。  
——明明是自己把他带到朋友面前，现在他却完全后悔了。不想让任何人分享宁河的美，只想把他留在身边，不管用什么方法也在所不惜。  
那一瞬间艾星为自己前所未有的独占欲感到吃惊。

宁河的声线里有种让人迷醉的魔力，后来发生的一切在艾星的记忆里都变得有些恍惚。宁河从钢琴边走下来，经过他身边时伸手扶了一下他的肩。那个无意的触碰仿佛带有奇异的热度，让艾星觉得肩头滚烫。  
再后来聚会散场了，艾星和泳队成员在校门口告别。宁河站在一旁，手指上转着车钥匙，准备和他一起回家。  
等到艾星坐进车里，突然说，“回你那边的公寓吧。”  
宁河一愣，黑暗中似乎看到少年眼底一掠而过的光。他却没有多问，只是温和地说，“好呀。”

这次是宁河开车，艾星坐在副驾。开到高速的其中一段时，艾星似乎靠在座位上闭眼小寐了几分钟。  
宁河不知他是否睡着了，手扶方向盘，轻声感叹，“艾星，今天真的很帅啊。”  
艾星薄唇缓缓勾起，声音略低地说，“这个很帅的人以后就只属于你了。”  
宁河伸出右手，搭在少年的腿上，艾星将他的手摁住了，然后攥进自己掌心。

疾风摩擦着流线型的车体，窗外是夜色中飞驰而过的城市高架。  
宁河转头看了艾星一眼，几个小时前在众人的欢呼与簇拥之中锋芒毕露的少年此刻却一脸平静地躺在他身旁。宁河心里被一种汹涌强烈的情感陡然填满，突然希望这一刻永不结束，时间不会带走也不会改变任何现状，他们始终是无所畏惧的少年，行走于寂静漫长的旅途，在无人知晓的长路上牵住彼此的手，一起奔向远方。

最后艾星真的睡了一会儿，可是即使在梦中，他握着宁河的那只手也没有松开。

宁河觉得他今晚有些反常，说不出来是因为什么，那种乖觉的学生气突然从艾星身上褪得一干二净，而下午在游泳馆里展现出的锋利强势却好像愈发明显。

宁河刚掏出钥匙打开公寓门，艾星甚至不顾对面走廊上还有别的租客来来往往，就将宁河拖进屋内，迫不及待地揽住他和他接吻。  
房间里整片地暗着，不远处的小区灯光从落地窗投射进来，在地板上映出两条交缠重叠的人影。  
艾星扳着宁河的双肩，将他压到墙上，很疯地、几乎是不加收敛地吻他，而后用两只手托着他的腰，将他直接抱起。宁河两腿完全悬空，被艾星强行扣在腰上，慌乱之下他只能环住少年的肩颈，试图让自己从热吻之中摆脱一点点。  
“等、等一下，不是说让我帮你...算作奖励吗？”  
他以掌心摁住对方的额头，将他稍稍制住。  
艾星在暗影里勾着笑，声音疏懒，“好啊，我已经等很久了。”  
他将宁河托住，不准他从自己身上下来，然后直接把他抱向客厅。自己在沙发里坐下，宁河则顺势滑跪到他两腿之间。

宁河有点紧张，伸手去解艾星运动裤上的绳结。艾星没有帮他，低头看着那两只骨节修长的手在自己腰间松解裤绳，而后听见宁河说，“你...起来一下......”  
当棉质运动裤被褪下，那根绷在内裤里的巨大器物已经无处遁形。宁河靠近过去，探出粉嫩的舌，隔着布料亲吻舔舐。艾星垂眼盯住他，看着那两片翕合闪动的睫毛，心里仿佛被什么抓挠住了，骤然生出很多疯狂恶劣的想法，每一件都与宁河有关。

宁河做得并不娴熟，甚至可以说是生涩艰难。他没有经验，一时也学不会深喉，艾星的东西太大，将他抵得呼吸困难。艾星没有勉强他，任他慢慢摸索，那根粗硬的性器就在宁河柔软的口中或深或浅地进出。  
直到大约四五分钟后。  
“哥......”艾星仰头靠在沙发上，手里抓着宁河的头发，半哑着声，叹气，“你这技巧...实在是......”  
——实在是一言难尽。  
说着，被吞纳得微微生疼的少年弯腰下去，捧住双眸迷蒙而略显失神的美人，问他，“好吃么？”  
宁河双唇泛出诱人的殷红，与艾星在昏暗中对视。他想起刚才那种被塞了满嘴也吞不下整根的感觉，心跳有点快，低喘着，“好吃......”  
艾星笑起来，凑近了在他额上轻啄一下，“说你以前没给别人口过，我信。真的，就这技巧、谁受得了啊......”  
宁河有点尴尬，试图挽救，说，“我、我可以学的，我再试试......”  
艾星失笑，哄道，“不用了，哥，我伺候你吧。”  
说着，将跪在自己腿间的人一把拉了起来，反推到沙发里，开始扒他的衣服。宁河猛地陷落下去，还不及撑坐起来，艾星已经脱掉他的T恤，又将他的双腕握紧了，继而从他的牛仔裤上抽走帆布腰带，嘴里说着，“乖，听话。”  
同时以腰带缚住了宁河的手腕。

宁河怔了怔，没有反抗，轻声问，“为什么...？”  
艾星低下身，吮吸他的唇，反复碾磨着，说，“今晚你只能触碰我，也只能感受我。”  
宁河以为他经过一个下午压力过大的比赛，需要一些释放，于是很顺从地笑着，“好，我只能碰你、也只能感受你。”  
——可是他不该这么乖的。太听话的反应只会激起另个人正在疯涌的侵占欲。  
艾星的眼色暗下去，沉声说，“哥，你这样会让我得寸进尺。”一面滑落下去，舔他的喉结，在他细白的脖颈上留下啃咬后的齿印。

宁河想揉艾星的头，却因手腕被捆而无法做到。他呼吸不稳地说，“就算我不答应，你不也做了么......”口气里满是无奈又纵容的意味。  
艾星齿间衔咬着宁河的锁骨，听见他呼痛的抽气声，一手拿起茶几上的一条发带。那是几天前宁河在一场商演时做过的造型，回家以后将其随手取下了一直还没收拾。  
宁河似乎是知道艾星要对自己做什么，终于有点慌张，“艾星、别这样......”

可是艾星没有停手，他用发带罩住宁河的双眼，又在脑后束紧，宁河瞬时跌入一片漆黑。艾星扳着他的脸，手指探入他口中搅动，引诱他湿滑的舌尖一同纠缠。或许是因为目不能视，宁河的反应变得格外敏感，挺立的分身很快从前端溢出薄液。  
“哥...我还没怎么碰你呢。”艾星凑到他耳边，邪恶的气声若有若无拂撩着泛红的耳廓，“你看你下面已经这么硬了。”说着，以粗糙的指腹摩擦着细嫩前端，立刻激起宁河一阵轻颤。  
宁河无助地咬紧下唇，黑色发带和腰带在他白皙的身上束缚出一种引人失控的情色意味。艾星明知道他渴望什么，却吝于给他满足，反而看着他在自己身下隐忍难耐地喘息，对他说，“不准射，哥，要等着我才可以。”  
可是艾星的时间一向长得可怕。加之他们近来每晚都在一起，宁河很清楚他可以把自己拖到如何难堪的境地。

当那处紧窒的后穴被两根手指侵入时，宁河终于没能忍住，发出小声的呜咽。他有些恐慌地意识到自己被艾星完全掌握了。不知从什么时候开始，艾星已经渗透到敏锐感官的最深处，可以对他予取予求。  
更可怕的是，宁河发觉自己渐渐沉溺其中。他竟然觉得兴奋刺激，肾上腺素飙升，艾星的每一次爱抚和套弄都让他想要毫无保留地迎合上去。  
这一晚的前戏不如往常温柔。艾星很快就将他翻转过去让他跪在沙发上，手里掰开宁河浑圆的臀，扶着昂扬硕大的分身一寸一寸往穴肉里捣挤。宁河浑身紧绷，整个人无力地下陷，抖着声说，“慢、慢一点......”  
可是完全没用，他双手被缚又失去视力，神经末梢变得异常敏感。艾星扣着他的腰，毫不留情地深捅到底，宁河整个人都好像被钉在了那根滚烫的柱体上。可是不管多么痛不可当，身体的渴望却又一点一点漫涌上来，让他出口的呻吟愈发清晰撩人。

艾星今晚很坏，明知道他被掌控住了，还要一再刺破他脆弱的底线。让他求自己，让他叫出声。宁河根本没办法，他什么也抓不住，欲火在每一寸皮肤上灼烧。艾星动得慢了，那种空虚的感觉让他难以忍受。  
他听见自己出口的声音带着从未有过的纵情迷乱，“艾星，求你......”他不自主地向身后的少年靠去，想让他给予自己更多。  
那根贲张的性器就抵在他最难以忍受的一点上，却没有更深入的顶挺。  
艾星并不满足，附下身咬住宁河的后颈，恶劣地问，“就这样么？没有诚意啊，哥......”  
宁河已经带了哭腔，羞耻心碎了一地。他将脸埋入臂弯里，再度哀求，“艾星，我受不了了，求求你...求你动一下......”  
艾星真就退出来，然后大力地深捅了一下，听见宁河发出一声难耐的低叫。  
他继续问他，“就一下么？一下能让你满足？”  
宁河匐在皮质沙发里，光滑细致的背脊起伏不停，原本清亮的歌者嗓音变作撩拨娇喘的泣声，“不、不够，求你...求你肏我......”

艾星也终于忍耐到了极限，将他纤细的腰身完全压下，臀部抬高，开始凶狠猛烈地贯穿他。宁河很少被他这样毫无怜惜地对待，内壁在强烈刺激下发出淫靡的水声，一面承受着巨大性器的侵犯，一面又无法矜持地任由穴肉搅紧了那根快感的来源，将其吞纳得更深。  
艾星被他的反应激得头皮发麻，手里掐住他的腰骨，一下一下深捅到底。宁河很快就不堪承受，张着嘴仍然不能呼吸。他的唇角溢出银丝，被艾星扳住了脸，迫使他侧过头和他接吻。  
整间客厅都充斥着放纵的爱欲和意乱情迷。宁河的呻吟和低泣都被艾星吞下了，可是艾星仍不满足，在热吻的间隙命令他，“叫我的名字。”  
宁河几乎到了崩溃的边缘，身后承受着剧烈的冲撞，失神地叫着，“艾星、艾星......”最终在艾星强势地禁锢和抽插下，颤抖着射了出来。

一道耀目的白光从眼前掠过时，他恍惚地感到少年将他搂得很紧，低哑性感的声音在他耳畔响起。  
“哥...等我成年，我们就结婚吧。”


	5. Chapter 24

哪有人会在这种时候求婚？  
宁河本来因为太过强烈的刺激而有些意识不清，可是艾星说的话又让他一下回过神。

他仍然被蒙着双眼，艾星也还没从他体内退出。高潮的余热让他处在眩晕之中，两手在帆布带里使劲挣扎，被艾星一把摁住了。  
“手腕已经磨红了。”艾星低声说，仍然从后面抱着他，“可是怎么办...我还不想给你解开。”  
但他说完以后又做出一点让步，把宁河眼上的那条发带给摘了，保持着插入的状态，将宁河翻转过来，却在看清宁河的瞬间一下愣住。

宁河被发带蒙了太久，泪水染湿长睫，眼尾也压着红晕，这一切都以白肤为衬，那种深透的黑、妖娆的红、如玉的白，此刻都奇妙地糅合在一起，将他平日里刻意隐伏的美艳全都在这一刻绽放出来。  
艾星见他抬起两只手想要拭泪，抓着帆布带将他拦住，低下去慢慢吻他的眼角，说，“怎么有你这么好看的人？......说好了，等我成年我们就结婚。”  
如果说艾星的第一次求婚还带有征求意见的口吻，这一次就是决然而笃定的语气了。宁河不知道该怎么回应，艾星似乎不在意他的答复，又开始在他体内顶弄起来。  
一边继续舔着他的眼尾的泪痕，一边说，“不是说好等我一起射吗？该怎么惩罚你？”  
宁河下面收缩得很紧，艾星被他夹得有点受不了，根本无法温柔地对待他。于是将他压在沙发里，不容他拒绝地扳起一条腿架在自己肩上，以这个可以足够深入的体位继续在他体内肆意地抽离又插入。

宁河刚刚射过，艾星的每一次贯穿都让他犹在情欲的利刃上碾磨承受。他止不住地发抖，视线失焦地望着占据着绝对主导地位的艾星，声音破碎地问他，“总觉得你今晚...和平常不太一样......”  
艾星垂眼看着他，掠夺的速度丝毫未缓，宁河好像也猜到一点什么，低喘着，“是因为我么...？”  
艾星没有说话，那种有如过山车一般往顶峰攀爬的快感慢慢渗入感官，凝聚成一种即将从高处坠落毁灭式的狂热。最后他抓着宁河的双腕举过头顶，压制住他，往他后穴里连续抽插了不知多少下，直到宁河几乎叫不出来了，虚脱地软在他身下，他才将滚烫的精液全部射在他体内。  
手中掌控着躯体还在颤抖不止，艾星的意识出现一瞬的断离，鼻息间仿佛嗅到一抹熟悉的香气。那是宁河惯用的爱马仕中性香水的味道，带着茉莉和薄荷的中后调，隐隐绰绰地在他记忆里翻覆，又一丝一缕地往他骨血里渗入，好像一张无形的网将他罩住了。  
过了不知多久，艾星感到宁河温热的唇正覆在自己额上，一双微凉的手抚着他的短发，他才慢慢退回到现实。

艾星知道自己后面做得太不收敛，宁河的感受未必很好，有点歉疚地揉着怀中人，回答了先前的那个问题，“……除了你，也没有谁能让我这样了。”  
——宁河像是一剂注射在皮下的迷幻药，药效深入持久。艾星觉得自己从来没有爱得这么疯过。

宁河听后笑了笑，淡声说，“那我很荣幸了，艾星。”略一停顿，又道，“捆着我和我做……其实你已经有所节制了吧？你还有别的想法吗？”  
艾星一怔，他原本埋头在宁河颈间，这时稍稍抬起来。  
“你想知道吗？”  
宁河看着他，神情有些懒倦，眼底却仍然通透，“想知道。”  
艾星搂着他翻转了一个姿势，让宁河躺在自己和沙发靠背之间，又捞起地上的校服外套给宁河搭上。  
“......想要很恶劣地对待你，把你弄哭。”他说。  
宁河轻声应着，“嗯。”  
“还想把你身上所有的光芒都掩住，让你失去方向，只能留在我身边。”  
宁河好像没有觉得怕，仍是说，“嗯。”  
“总之就是想把你搞得很糟糕。用别人没有做过的方式对待你......”

艾星说着，手下轻轻抚着宁河的背脊，顺着清晰骨节往下抚摸，最后触到腰窝处，一面以手指熟稔地按压，一面继续道，“不想让你穿衣服，只想随时随地吻你，抱着你，和你做，听你叫我的名字......  
他说着这些话的同时，也觉得紧张不安，不知道宁河会作何回响。可是令他没有想到的是，宁河缄默片刻，然后说，“那就试试吧。”  
艾星双目微微睁大，有点不能相信自己听到了什么。  
宁河的手指在他胸口心脏的位置划过，声音低软，“下午在游泳馆里看到那么多人为你欢呼的时候，我也想过。想把你永远锁在身边，想拔掉你的一身锋芒，想看你跪在我面前为我做，抬起头来问我舒不舒服......想你永远是宁河一个人的艾星。”

宁河说这些话是情之所至。艾星想怎么对他，他并不意外，因为他也想着同样的事。  
不管艾星多么锋利，他愿意做那把刀鞘，包裹着他，不怕被他所伤。  
这不仅仅是出乎爱和守护，而是他对他也有着可怕的执念，企图用另一种力量与他抗衡，将艾星彻底拖到自己的世界里，看着他一点一点下陷、溺毙，最后变成一个除了宁河谁也不爱的人。  
宁河不介意艾星对他发疯，实在是他自己也没有半分清醒。

后来艾星把他抱进卧室，和他一起跌落在床上，又开始亲吻他撩拨他。也像他说的那样，让他坐在床沿边，而自己跪在他身前，含着他的东西为他口，听他发出压抑的喘息和呻吟，问他有没有很舒服。  
这是第二轮还是第三轮了…？宁河不知道，他完全臣服在艾星身下，两手抓着床单，碎发掩在额前，整个人都像被搅碎了一样，肩胛骨细细发颤，两条腿几乎跪不起来，被艾星强扣着腰一下一下往里冲撞。他抖个不停，勉强撑住的手腕还留有捆绑后的淤痕，身下的床单洇开大片的水渍，空气里都是颓腻潮湿的欢爱气息。  
他们也不知又做了几次，最后宁河瘫软在床上，抬手掩住艳色未褪的脸，求艾星让缓一缓。  
艾星抱着他去清洗，给他放了一浴缸的热水，将他整个的浸下去。

宁河垂着眼，泡在水里，只觉浑身都硌着生疼，和艾星说，“帮我拿根烟吧。”——开口的声音暗哑，自己听着都吓一跳。  
艾星起先不愿意，说，“你不是戒了吗？”  
宁河少见地露出一点可怜的神情，一条胳膊搭在浴缸边沿上，说，“刚才太舒服又太难受了，让我抽根烟冷静一下。”  
在他卧室的床头柜抽屉里还有一包没开封的Lucky Strick，艾星把烟盒和打火机都取出来递给他他。宁河抖着手摸烟，抽出一根衔在唇边，可是手软扣不动打火机，艾星见状，叹气，“我帮你吧。”  
于是他把烟取过来咬住，用打火机点燃，先吸了一口，才转给宁河。

宁河没见过他抽烟的样子，这时看他并不像那种别扭生疏的新手，盯着他怔了怔，才说，“你...什么时候？”  
艾星揉他的头，神情自若地不答反问，“哥，我有点好奇，你对我的第一印象是什么？”  
宁河回想起那个盛夏的晚上，眉心微蹙，哑着声说，“穿着白色运动服，样子很乖，但是力气不小。”顿了顿，挑眼看他，手指间夹着的香烟散出余缕袅袅，又道，“总之是个好孩子的样子吧。”  
艾星笑得更明显了一点，蹲在他面前，捏着他的脸，说，“好孩子不会把你操得下不了床的。好孩子也不会总想捆着你把你绑在身边。”  
宁河也不辩驳，抬手把烟嘴递到自己唇边，轻喟，“艾少爷演好学生模样演得深入人心，可惜我那时眼色太浅。”  
艾星并不在意他的打趣，见他说话也透着有气无力，有些心疼他，就说，“你泡个澡放松一下，我去把床单换了。”  
就在他站起身时，宁河伸手将他拉住，“一起洗吧。”  
艾星对于这个仅容一人的小浴缸表示出怀疑，宁河又说了一次，“一起洗吧。”

宁河不是那种轻易撒娇的人，偶尔放低了姿态，艾星拒绝不了。  
于是他脱掉了休闲裤，慢慢坐进浴缸，从后面抱着宁河。已经盛满的水随着他的动作溢出，哗哗流在瓷砖地上，带着浴室的柔光一同淌进排水口。宁河背靠着艾星，神色很舒展地坐在他怀里，垂头抽烟，后来烟头被水打湿，他也就不再抽了，把那小半截烟蒂拋进一旁的垃圾桶。  
他们漫无目的地说着话，聊一些零星碎片的话题。艾星不时捏着他的肩膀和腰身给他放松肌肉，宁河渐渐有种即将睡去前的恍惚，却不意听见艾星提问，“我一直想知道，你更喜欢的是音乐节那个晚上的艾星，还是后来在别墅里见到的那个艾星？”  
这个问题太坑人了，不论怎么答都像是错的。  
宁河阖着眼，笑说，“还有人会吃自己的醋么？”  
艾星也不让他转移话题，等着他的回答。

最后宁河还是说，“你是我喜欢的那种类型，从一开始就是。只是后来陪着我妈进了艾家，发觉你还有隐藏得更深的那一面，好像是我把你看得太简单了，于是就对你更有兴趣一些。”  
说完，一手向后伸去，压着艾星的后脑，把他带到自己肩上，侧过脸在他唇上轻啄一下。  
浴缸里空间狭小，容不下更多的动作。艾星环抱着他，手指有些不安分地搓揉着他敏感的乳尖，低声说，“哥，不管我是什么样的人，我对你是毫无保留的。”  
宁河在艾星的怀里又躺了一会儿，看似轻软的一只，摸在手里却又觉得骨骼孤不易掌控。就在艾星以为他已经睡着了时，却听见他用很平和的声音说，“我等你成年那天。”  
——如此，算是委婉地答应了求婚。


	6. Chapter 36

宁河起先仰头看着艾星，看得非常仔细。尽管艾星什么也没说，但他知道他落在FBI手里没少受罪。  
艾星见他愣着不动，反倒笑了笑，又叫了一声，“哥。”  
宁河以为自己会哭，然而他没有。他去牵艾星的手，立刻感到对方掌心异常地炙热。  
“发烧了么？”他问，另一只手伸过去，试探艾星的额头，“回我那里吧。”  
艾星说好，转头叫住即将开走的出租车，说要再坐一程。

他们一同乘车回到宁河的公寓，路上都没怎么说话，没有问对方经历了什么，也没有提及自己做的事，就像这六天的分别从未发生。  
进门以后宁河来不及开灯，艾星就将他抵在了墙上。宁河没有拒绝，任他拥吻自己。  
可是很奇怪，艾星跳过了他的嘴唇，从下颌开始吻，一直延续到脖颈和锁骨。  
宁河意识到不对劲，伸手去抓他，“......怎么了？”  
艾星握着他的腰，手下稍许使力，掐了一把，皱眉道，“哥，你瘦了。”

他其实没资格说宁河，他自己也同样瘦了很多。宁河已经把他拽了起来，一只手指抵进他嘴里，小心地顺着口腔内壁抚摸。艾星吃痛，用舌头卷住宁河的手指，将其往外顶。  
“那些探员对你做了什么？”宁河把手指放回自己嘴里，立刻舔到一丝血腥味。  
艾星不想重述自己被关押期间发生的事，将他直接抱起来。宁河反应很快，从艾星臂弯中挣脱，反而将他一把揽进了怀里。  
“艾星。”他低着声叫他，“对不起。”  
艾星抬手揉他的头，很温柔地说，“你道什么歉啊......换另外三个字吧。”

宁河终于无法再控制自己，突然就哭了，反反复复地说，“我爱你，我爱你。”  
艾星哄了他一会儿，完全没用。宁河哭得很厉害，背靠着墙壁往下滑，最后整个坐在地上。艾星实在没辙，只能把自己的外套脱掉了给他擦脸。  
宁河仍在一边哭着一边说“我爱你”，艾星半跪在他跟前，很心疼地叹气，“怎么这么能哭呢。”  
后来艾星的眼尾也有点红，伸手把那件捂在宁河脸上的帽衫拿开了，慢慢凑过去，开始吻他。

两个人吻得乱七八糟，交换着唇齿间的血腥味，还有滑落下来的眼泪的咸味。宁河两只手伸到艾星T恤下面一通乱摸，艾星被他摸得实在受不了，一把扳住他的脸，将他稍微带开一点，说，“哥，我本来不想弄你，你这样那我们现在就做吧。”  
宁河又不肯了，辩称道，“这里光线太暗，我只想知道你有没有其他受伤的地方。”  
艾星这次终于把他抱了起来，一面朝着卧室走去，一面说，“FBI那些审讯的老手，不会留下皮外伤的。”  
宁河被抱着经过卧室门边时，摁亮了顶灯，艾星低头的一瞬，正好看到宁河嘴角的伤。  
他愣了愣，将怀中人放到床上，指腹轻轻抚过那处淤肿未退的伤痕，“这是怎么回事？”

宁河试图转移话题，“我去给你拿退烧药，你吃了先睡会。”说着就要从床上起来，被艾星一把拽回，直接压到身下。  
“你妈妈打的？”艾星不甚确定地问。除了邵茵，他也很难接受有谁会对宁河动手这种事。  
宁河抿着唇，基本等于默认了。  
“她对我们的关系...怎么说？”艾星放慢了语速，看起来有些紧张。  
宁河主动去吻他，说，“没事的，她会理解的。”然后不等艾星再开口，他的舌已经探入艾星口中，驾轻就熟地勾撩对方的舌与自己缠绵。

就算知道宁河只是借由这种方式转移话题，艾星还是无法自持地被他骗走了。他们抱在一起，近乎贪婪地汲取对方的气息，毫无保留地在对方身上引火。  
当艾星开始解宁河牛仔裤上的扣子时，宁河又突然摁住他，问，“你有多久没睡觉了？”  
艾星眼底浮动着情欲的灼痕，眉间微拧，“从警局回家以后睡了几个小时吧，然后就想尽各种办法出来见你。”  
宁河搂着他的脖子，与他贴着脸磨蹭，“我们先睡一觉，起来再做......？”  
艾星有点崩溃，一只手回抱着他，一只手伸进宁河的裤子里去搓揉他的臀，继而听得怀里的人发出很软的喘息。

“哥，你又要撩我又不让我做......”艾星带着一点惩罚似地，将自己的一根手指往他的后穴里挤入。  
宁河也不阻止他，舔着他的耳廓，声音微颤，“艾星，我控制不住自己，我太想你了。但是你还在发烧...我们忍一下吧。”  
他很少在互动之中表现得如此主导，艾星情不自禁地将他搂得更紧，后来又去脱他的衣服、牛仔裤，直到把内裤也脱掉了。  
两人之间的比照一下就变得极具情色意味。艾星还是衣衫完整，而宁河已经不着寸缕。

顶灯发出的柔光洒落在宁河光滑无暇的身躯上，艾星的视线移不开了，光是看着就觉得自己硬得难受。他几乎想爆粗口，怎么能有人美得那么纯洁又这么纵欲。  
宁河抓过床毯将自己盖住，也将艾星一同罩在毯下，哄他，“就这样睡吧，等你睡好了，想做随时可以做。”  
艾星的确被生病和缺觉折腾得精力欠缺，勉强同意了这个方案，宁河乖乖在他怀里躺了一会儿，又说，“我找找家里有没有退烧药。”——然后像一尾鱼一样从艾星臂间滑出去。  
十一月的洛杉矶夜里已经有了寒意，却还没到开暖气的时候，宁河裸着身体出去找药，回来时端了一杯温水，还拿着两粒泰诺胶囊。  
他的乳尖因为寒冷而微微立起，在白皙的皮肤上点缀出引人遐想的两处殷红。

艾星抬手掩着额，觉得脸上有点烧。平时他也是个在床上什么花样都搞过的人，看见这样的宁河居然觉得面红心跳。宁河给他喂药喂水，他昏乎乎地盯着自己的恋人，伸手去捏他的脸，感叹，“我竟然有个这么好的老婆。”

宁河以往不让他叫“老婆”这种称谓，可是今晚什么也没说。艾星喝了水，他把杯子放在床头柜上，又滑进绒毯里。艾星有些粗糙的手指抚上了他的背脊，顺着清晰的骨节一寸一寸往下摸。

宁河轻声问他，“艾星，你在安全屋那几天，到底发生了什么。”  
艾星在黑暗中抱着他，很久都没有说话。就在宁河以为他已经睡着的时候，他突然道，“他们给我用了吐真剂。”  
片刻停顿，他又继续说，“今天我本来不想和你做的，我应该先看一段时间的心理医生。那个时候我保持住意识不迷失的方法是用很强的暗示想着你，才能不被其他暗示干扰。这种方法会产生后遗症，如果我们做了，我很可能会回到那种过于偏执的心态，没法对你很克制......”  
宁河微微仰起头，艾星闭着眼睛，他们没有产生对视。  
“还有呢？”他又问。

同样是很长的沉默过后，艾星又说了一些，只是这次似乎较之先前更为困倦，说话的声音轻而缓慢。  
“还用了水刑，细节...就不说了吧。我现在只能勉强可以接受淋浴洗澡，不能进浴缸，大概，也有很久不能游泳了。”

宁河一下愣住了。他以为他们都生活在一个公平法治的世界里，艾星的描述已经完全超乎他的认知。

艾星那只顺着背脊抚摸的手已经滑到他的腰际。艾星是真的困了，带着气声对他说，“睡吧，别问了。”  
宁河很想让自己不要表现得那么脆弱，但他还是抑制不住地又一次哭出来。他的脸靠着艾星的肩，艾星很快就感觉到从他眼眶里流出的泪水沾湿在自己皮肤上。于是疲倦的少年又低下头，去吻恋人的眼尾，将眼泪舔走。

他是带着宁河的眼泪睡着的，入梦前迷迷糊糊地想过，以后不能再让宁河这么哭了，自己真的很心疼。

艾星也不知睡了多久，原本混沌的梦里渐渐烧起一团灼身的火，顺着他的腿根慢慢向上流窜，怎么也磨灭不掉。  
他呻吟着睁开眼，四周一片漆黑，恍惚间却见宁河趴在他下面，正在吞含他的分身。  
“哥...？”  
艾星分不清梦境与现实的界限，转头看见床头柜上电子钟的时间显示，凌晨两点一刻。

宁河跪在床上，吞得很费劲。艾星那根东西已经完全挺立，还在他嘴里慢慢变大。  
艾星耳畔响起吮吸的水声，断断续续从宁河口中发出。他撑坐起来，黑暗中看见那具透白如玉的身体，情欲的火猛地蹿升，烧掉了大半意识。  
他不想再问为什么了，伸手摁住宁河的后脑，将他往下压，滚烫的性器顶着对方柔软的口腔，迫使宁河为自己深喉。  
起先宁河还能忍受，呜咽地任由艾星掌控他的节奏。但他毕竟没怎么为艾星口过，连续被深插了几十下后，脸颊上泛起难耐的潮红，唇角滑出唾液，滴淌在床单上，眼角也湿了，整个人流露出一种沉浸又脆弱的神情。

艾星的视力已经适应了漆黑的环境，可以捕捉到宁河的表情变化。  
他本意是不想让他难受的，但残余的理智已经无法收拾这个局面。  
宁河没有求他停手，直到后来开始频频呛咳，艾星终于稍微将他松开。裹满水渍的性器从那张饱受折磨的嘴里弹出来，宁河跪着没有动，抬眼望向艾星的样子让艾星控制不住地想狠狠弄他。

艾星扳起自己的分身，哑着声说，“哥，我平时怎么给你做的...？”  
宁河又低头下去，粉嫩的舌伸出口腔，认真舔着囊袋，然后将其中一个含入嘴里，小心用舌头去包覆它，直到听见艾星的呼吸变得急促而深重。  
他们在一起这么久了，宁河发觉自己几乎没怎么为艾星口过。  
艾星一直很宠他，自从打趣过一次宁河口技不佳以后，每次前戏几乎都是艾星伺候他，为他口，吞他的精液，什么都为他做过。  
尽管爱情本身就没有什么公不公平，但宁河还是想要弥补。

他舔完以后准备再吞那根东西，艾星突然扣着他的肩，将他抱起来压在了墙上。  
他们开始接吻，有点发疯地啃噬着对方的唇。然后艾星短暂地抽身，从床头柜里摸出一个安全套，撕开以后套在手指上，借由上面的润滑油缓缓将一根手指推入宁河的后穴。  
艾星已经退烧了，宁河的身体却很热，里面尤其的热，甚至有些不同寻常地湿润。  
“哥，你后面已经湿了，自己弄过？”艾星咬着他的耳廓，诱哄似地问。  
宁河喘得厉害，感觉艾星又加了一根手指，他摇头说，“没有......”  
“那怎么这么湿？”艾星不依不饶。  
“太想你了......”宁河口气虚软地回答。

今晚的宁河和过去很不一样，艾星有些察觉，可又无暇细思，宁河催他，“不用再扩张了，你进来吧。”  
艾星笑着吻他，有点无奈的样子，“怎么这么着急。”  
可是他不能否认自己也被宁河撩得欲火焚身。不等对方再开口，他扶着硬烫的分身，急切地顶了进去。  
宁河仰头靠在墙上，因为体位的原因，他坐得很深，后穴被完全填满，头发一阵发麻，整个人连呼吸都要接续不上了。  
艾星进入前，还是那个温柔体贴的恋人，插入以后渐渐就变得凶狠肆意起来。而且一只手紧紧摁着宁河分身的前端，不让他先射。

宁河很快就承受不住了，艾星将他托起来又让他一次一次坐到底，那种不留余地的贯穿，令他产生一种如坠深渊的错觉。艾星知道怎么让他极度享乐又极度痛苦，每一次抽插都摩擦在最敏感的一点上，宁河掩着嘴，不让自己叫得太大声，艾星却很残忍将他从墙上拽下来，让他跪在床上，改从后面进入。然后俯身压着他，一手扣着他的腰，一手撬开他的嘴，要听他的呻吟。

这场性爱是宁河自己要来的。明明艾星陷在深睡之中，他却用从未尝试的方式把他叫醒，让他和自己做。他现在再说退出，已经晚了。  
他也不知道自己到底想不想要，但他半夜惊醒，浑身上下都很空虚，就连抱着艾星也没有踏实心安的感觉，只想和对方彻底交缠在一起。被他弄哭也好，为他透支也罢，总之自己的身体需要被填满，只有艾星可以做到。  
他在艾星掌心里射了第一次，可是艾星没有停下，他也很快又硬了。那种高潮之后身不由己的快感来得非常强烈，宁河觉得自己这辈子大概都忘不掉。

艾星弄了他很久，终于射在他体内，却不肯退出来，抵着他的后穴将他抱得很紧，他们交合的地方已是一片泥泞。

宁河好不容易哄着艾星，让他同意自己换一条床单。然后他帮艾星清理了一遍，又勉强支撑着去洗了一个澡，没想到刚回到卧室，又被艾星拖到床上继续折腾。  
艾星咬他的脖子，咬他的乳尖，宁河从来没有被他这么恶劣地对待过，到最后身体和感官全都不像是自己的了，大腿根部一片淤青，全是艾星留下的痕迹。  
可他又始终迎合着艾星，就算嘴上哭着说不要了，身体的反应也很诚实。  
艾星在他几乎快要晕过去的前一刻，问他，“今天怎么这么乖？我要什么都给......”  
宁河攀着他的肩，两条腿环在艾星腰上，呜咽着说，“艾星，以后我要多爱你一点。”

艾星整个人都被持续高涨的情欲搅乱，撑在宁河上方，垂眸看着他。宁河沾满泪痕的睫毛像深黑的幕帘，却掩不住那双藏着爱意的眼。

他们在公寓里待了一整天，吃了一顿宁河用电饭煲煮的白粥，又叫了一次外卖。  
窗外的城市淅淅沥沥下着雨，天色晦暗不明。新闻上还有很多关于贪腐案的进展，宁河把电视音量调低了，坐在沙发看报道。

刚才他帮艾星洗过澡，亲眼见到对方对于水的恐惧。宁河想象不出来，一向冷静强悍的艾星是经历了多么恐怖的审讯，才会留下这么严重的心理阴影，他恨不得将那些人渣扒皮撕碎再挫骨扬灰。

艾星从卧室穿好衣服出来，宁河听见脚步声，立刻换了频道。  
艾星笑了笑，从客厅电视机边走过，说，“没事，想看就看吧。看了以后给我说说进展到什么程度了。”  
宁河注视他走去厨房，中间经过了饭厅和前廊，然后又折返回来。

“我上次买的花已经枯了。”艾星冲他说，继而抬眼扫了一眼窗外，“雨也差不多停了，我出去再买一把。你有什么想要的，我一起带回来。”  
宁河微微一怔，想起几天前那个心愿。艾星已经走过来，单膝压在沙发上，低头去喝他杯子里的咖啡，又问了一次，“我去买花，好吗？”  
宁河在他起身的同时，跟着站起来，主动去牵他的手，“一起去吧。”


	7. Chapter 48

艾星指着一张照片上的男人，冷声问，“这是谁？”  
——那是一个音乐制作人。与宁河合影那时年过五十，做宁河的父辈也绰绰有余，却把宁河搂得很紧，比出一个略显猥琐的V型手势。  
宁河距离笔电不到十公分，屏幕的银光映在他脸上，他抿唇不语。  
艾星指着另一张照片上的男人，“这个呢、又是谁？”  
——那是意图对宁河不轨的前公司高层。拍照时正给宁河递一支已经燃起的雪茄，几乎快要喂到宁河嘴边。  
宁河仍然回以沉默。

艾星可以做到六年分别不沾不染，与其他人划出泾渭分明的社交界限，而宁河的世界始终没有那么干净。

宁河知道艾星不是狭隘易妒的恋人，也曾对他的轻浪行径有过诸多包容。只是宁河这个人，大概这辈子注定要亏欠艾星。  
他放弃了辩解，半趴半跪地被艾星抵在咖啡桌前，垂眸不语。  
艾星掐着他的脸，低头凝视他，似乎想给他最后一次机会。  
“......宁河，你如果说你没有做过，这些全都是误会，我仍然信你，好不好。”

宁河与艾星的距离如此之近，近到可以觉出艾星的手抖，近到可以看清艾星眼底的碎光。  
他忍不住想，艾星到底有多么心痛，才会在已经占据道德制高点时，仍然这样低三下四地乞求自己。

很多年前他们还是一对亲密无间的恋人，因为好奇去过一次同志酒吧，宁河在哪里见证了艾星超高的人气。  
艾星挺拔俊朗，态度彬彬有礼，玩起来放得开又懂分寸，堪为同类中的天花板。宁河与他进店时一身清爽，离开时艾星身上贴满了别人留下的电话号码。  
而那时的艾星才刚成年不久，如果辅以如今的财富与地位，更不知有多少人自告奋勇爬他的床。他却可以为了一段看不到任何希望的初恋，一等就是六年。

“艾星，何必要问呢？你如果再往下翻翻，说不定能看到更多人吻我的照片。”  
宁河开口的声音干涩暗哑，脑中思绪飘散，一双眸子却定定地看着艾星，“我过去是什么样的人，如今也一样。你想听我说什么？说我和别人睡过？睡的时候心里想着你么......”

等待与期盼，如果未得善终，只会让人不堪疲倦。  
每个人心底都可能隐藏着自毁与毁人的欲望。不到极度失望时，不会轻易展现。  
宁河大概不知道自己在做什么，他满心都是艾星那张看似强硬实则脆弱的脸。  
艾星已经说不出话来，他却在继续实施加害。

“你是不是要等我道歉？艾星，别傻了，你如果多换几个人睡过，就知道没什么非得要宁河不可。”  
宁河盯着他，牵了牵嘴角，“我和朱利安在同一间公寓里住了两年半，你觉得有没有事发生？”  
艾星终于忍无可忍，将他从地上拽起，一路拖进卧室。  
宁河已经毫无理智，艾星比会他更糟。

爱到极致的那种仇恨，他们各自都有过。嫉妒、愤恼、气疯了的口不择言，一旦溃决而出，冲刷在苦捱而荒芜的心上，根本无从收拾。

宁河被重重扔在床上，艾星从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一个避孕套，没有开过封。当着宁河的面，撕了两层包装，宁河这时似乎觉出一丝害怕，伸手去抓那只满是润滑剂的薄膜，不想让艾星用它。  
艾星伸手夺过那条束缚用的领带，将宁河反压在床上。宁河挣扎不开，很快感到自己身下传来被手指顶入的刺痛。  
“你不是上赶着求操吗？我满足你，宁河。”  
艾星眼里笼着深不见底的黑雾，一手将宁河的双腕压过头顶，另只手抽插粗暴地在那处紧窒干涩的穴道里进行着扩张。  
宁河咬紧了牙，不肯泄出半丝呻吟。

避孕套上少许的润滑剂根本无法润开那处太久未经情事的后穴。宁河痛得冷汗直冒，眼前一片眩晕恍惚。艾星掐他的乳尖，啃咬他的肩颈，不忘问他，“这是你要的吗？嗯？”  
宁河脸上褪尽血色，却露出一抹笑容，字句不成地说，“别、别人都不如你大...艾星，我也是真心实意...想过你的......”  
他又一次被艾星拎了起来，一张凄艳的脸被强行摁在艾星下腹处。  
“舔大了，就是你的。”男人面色冷酷地命令他。

宁河双手被缚，不够灵活地解着皮带，最后张口含住那根半硬的器物。艾星不等他适应，抬手摁着他的后脑，将一根紫红虬结的东西猛然顶入咽喉深处。  
宁河是不能深喉的那种人，他的吞咽处极为敏感，口得太久太深都会引起生理不适。  
他本想极力克制住自己不要哭，横竖是咎由自取，凄凄惨惨更不成样子。但他被艾星一直以来的退让和温和宠坏了，不知道原来失控的性爱如此折磨。

眼泪根本不受他控制，他倔强也好、顽抗也罢，反正身体整个掌握在艾星手里，他被换了无数个姿势，几近晕厥。因为身形消瘦，艾星甚至摁着他的小腹，一面在他体内冲撞，一面恶劣地低语，“宁河，你要被我顶穿了。”  
宁河也不求饶，任由艾星弄他。当他再次被强制射精，艾星不依不饶揉着他喷洒的前端，过于强烈的刺激终于崩断了宁河脑中最后一根弦。  
他抓着艾星的那只手倏然松开，整个人往后仰去。  
艾星在他晕倒的瞬间将他揽住，放在了床上。

艾星没再动他，伸手抹了一下宁河满脸的泪痕，然后给他搭了一条毯子。自己则下了床，披上睡衣的同时抓起香烟和打火机，走到与卧室相连的封闭阳台上，低头点了一支烟。  
宁河离开后的第二个月，他开始抽烟，深夜失眠，翻来覆去听宁河写过的歌。  
他一直住在那间带着地下室的小公寓里，守着两个人的点滴回忆，忍受着钝刀割肉般的孤独。  
到后来痛得麻木了，伤痕几乎可以织成一个茧，让他看起来就像任何一个从失恋中恢复的人——起先躲在茧里养伤，然后破茧而出重新开始。

所有人都以为他逐渐放下。只有他自己知道，他的时间始终停在录音开始播放的那一秒，手里攥着一份没有拆开也没有签署的离婚协议书。

为什么非得是宁河不可？  
艾星也曾经问过自己。  
这种较真永远不会有答案。爱了就是爱了，可能他有雏鸟心态，初吻初恋和第一次都交在一个人手里，所以放不开。

他也一度以为宁河爱得不如他深切。可是重逢的那一晚，就算隔着满座宾客、隔着光影重叠，他仍然读出了宁河眼底汹涌的情感。

一支烟还未抽烟，艾星听见自己的手机在卧室里的斗柜上频频震动。他摁熄烟头，走进去查看。  
柏文给他发来信息：William，你睡了吗？  
接着是第二条：我刚巧发现了一件事，不知道该不该告诉你。  
第三条也紧随而至，是一张手机截图。  
艾星随即点开，屏幕上展开一张宁河与安格斯的聊天记录。  
看来似乎是宁河主动添加安格斯为联系人，第一条信息来自软件系统：我是Ning，我们可以开始聊天。

艾星举着手机，慢慢吐出肺里的尼古丁，心想，既是如此，宁河，我该怎么原谅你？

柏文还在给他发：我今天偶遇安格斯，他说Ning告诉他，如果付足够的钱，那么都可以商量。  
艾星笑了笑，明知柏文居心不良，他竟然有那么一瞬间真的想把一切归咎在宁河身上——这样他就可以顺理成章地拘禁他，以他行为不端为由、把他强扣在自己身边。

他没有回复柏文，而是重新回到床边，单膝压上床垫，伸手揪起了昏睡中的宁河。  
艾星的声音由远及近，宁河蹙紧眉心，缓缓睁开眼。  
“爽够了吗？宁河。”艾星沉声问他。  
宁河双目失神，过了几秒，好像才找回意识，乏力地盯着艾星，半笑不笑，“嗯，他们都不如和你做得爽......”  
——还在嘴硬。

艾星发觉这个人对于自己有着近乎可怕的影响，总是轻而易举就可以激怒他。  
他把手机摁亮，举到宁河面前，“是你说的么？给钱就好商量。”  
宁河凝神看了看那几行文字，说，“Bowen手段挺高明的，是我小瞧他了...艾星，你喜欢他吗？”  
艾星垂眼看他，“你说呢？”

宁河倏忽笑起来，举起两只还未被领带松开的手，圈住艾星，说，“艾星，我已经27岁了，应该没有19岁时那么好看了吧。”  
艾星任他抱着，上身稍微俯低一些，让他可以躺在枕上。  
“你现在不是当初了，你可以花钱买我，也可以花钱买别人。”宁河声音半哑，神情却很平静，“我骗过你，扔下你一走了之，可能因为其他人不敢这样伤你，可是我做了，反而让你念念不忘。”  
宁河停下了，看着艾星，他们之间安静了片刻。

最后，宁河说，“我让你报复回来。你想对我做什么，都可以。等你觉得足够了，你也给我一条生路，好吗。”

艾星静默了更长时间，眼神一点一点冷下去。  
就在宁河以为听不到他的回答时，他终于慢慢地说，“宁河，你是这么想的吗？我记得你，只是因为你伤害过我，而不是因为我们相爱过？”  
“你要的生路是什么？是离开我，再去爱另外一个人？”

他们靠得很近，肌肤相亲，呼吸交缠。嘴里却衔着刀。  
利刃没有划破时间与别离的屏障，只是一刀一刀切开陈年伤口，尝到了彼此掩藏的血腥味。

艾星的一只手环过宁河后颈，再次摸到那两枚耳环。  
室内光线昏暗，他垂头靠近宁河的唇。刚才做了那么久，他们一次都没有吻过。

“哥。”时隔六年，他再一次这样叫他，随即感到身下人不由自主地颤了颤，“我有一个秘密要告诉你。”  
时间倒带，重放。一切如昨日重现。  
宁河眼前的艾星，与六年前那个高中生的影像叠合。  
他听见艾星说，“你想知道吗？我为什么为CIA做事？”


End file.
